


with windows down

by waterbendingpercy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it's too short to be angst or fluff but there's both so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbendingpercy/pseuds/waterbendingpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba is doubtful but Kyoutani is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with windows down

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i'm doing sorry i just know that i love kyouhaba a lot

“Kyoutani.” Yahaba’s voice echoed through the dark bedroom.

“Hmm.”

“I don’t think Oikawa made the right decision.”

Kyoutani sat up. “What the hell?”

Yahaba remained lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “He named me captain. I’m not capable of being a leader. I don’t think I can handle that.”

The other boy snorted. “That’s not true.” He reached down to ruffle Yahaba’s gray curls, already mussed from his incessant tossing and turning. “Now stop thinking and go to sleep."

“I _can’t_ sleep, Kyou.” Yahaba rolled over and groaned into the pillow. “I just… how am I supposed to replace Oikawa as setter _and_ captain?”

"You’re not replacing him. You’re your own person,” Kyoutani sighed. “Besides, you’ll have Watari to support you.”

“And you,” Yahaba mumbled, poking him in the stomach affectionately. “My ace.”

“Yeah. I’m your ace.” Kyoutani sunk back under the covers, facing Yahaba with steady golden eyes.

Yahaba smiled back through the shadowy light of the bedroom. It wasn’t nighttime yet, so they’d drawn the windows and turned off the lights to take a post-practice nap on Kyoutani’s bed. The sheets smelled comfortingly of his mint shampoo and laundry detergent.

“What’re you thinking about?” Kyoutani murmured.

Yahaba wrinkled his nose. “Didn’t you tell me to stop thinking?”

He snorted in reply. “I knew that was obviously not going to happen.”

“Fine.” Yahaba sighed. His lips quirked into a self-deprecating smile. “I bet you know what I’m thinking about, anyway.”

Kyoutani reached out and soothingly ran a hand down Yahaba’s side. “Yeah, and I know that you have to stop worrying about it.”

“I’m not good enough to replace Oikawa,” Yahaba muttered, his expression hardening as he stared past Kyoutani. “It’s… unthinkable. He’s _Oikawa Tooru_. Star setter, star server, star captain. I’m…” He blinked away the wetness in his eyes. “…I’m none of that. God, Kyou, everything Oikawa’s worked for…I’m going to run this team into the ground. I’m going to—”

“Shut up,” Kyoutani growled, suddenly lunging forward. He cupped his hands around Yahaba’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Yahaba kissed back just as eagerly, melting inside at the natural and familiar feel of Kyoutani’s gentle touch. He didn’t even realize there were tears spilling down his face until Kyoutani pulled back and wiped a calloused thumb over Yahaba’s damp cheeks.

He sniffled. “Sorry.”

Kyoutani just stared at him incredulously. “Don’t be. Just stop saying all that shit. You’re going to make a great captain, no matter what.”

“But—”

“You’re not Oikawa, Shigeru. No one is expecting you to be.”

Yahaba bit down on his trembling lips. “I love you,” he breathed.

He took pleasure in watching Kyoutani squirm through a full-face blush. “I love you too,” Kyoutani mumbled, “even though you’re a moron.”

Yahaba laughed and pecked him on the lips. “I think I can sleep now.”

“Good,” Kyoutani grumbled, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and wrapping an arm around his waist. “I’m tired.”

Yahaba fell asleep smiling, tangled in Kyoutani's warm embrace and listening to the steady thrum of their synced heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from favorite record by fall out boy bc these two are definitely fob kids


End file.
